First Day on the Job
by xxNeverForgetMexx
Summary: Dana Scully's point of view of how her first day was. A/N: IF YOU LIKE THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE THIS IS NOT FOR YOU...IT IS MY WAY OF THEM MEETING. YOU DONT LIKE DONT READ.


**i hope you like it 3**

** Monday...1am**

_Ok well here's my story my name is Dana Scully and I am starting my first_

_day of work tomorrow. I am a little worried about what my new F.B.I_

_partner will think of me. I don't know anything about my partner, if he/she_

_is a woman or a man, what his/her attitude is like and if he/she will even_

_respect me as a person. I don't think that I'm over reacting because if you_

_think about it, not knowing anything about a person that you are about to_

_meet, rather scares the crap out of some people, but me not as much._

_Now I think that I should go to bed because it is now 1am and I have five_

_hours until I have to go to work._

**Monday...6am**

_Ugh, I don't want to get up now. Ok Dana just pull your legs over and get_

_up, it's not that hard. Come on you can do it. Almost there, just one more_

_scoot. Ah there it is. I'm up! Now I need to get some clothes on. Woah,_

_got up way to fast, ow head spinning. Mkay I can see now. Crap now_

_where was I? Oh, yeah clothes. Humm...what should I wear today? What_

_should I wear, clothes...clothes, clothes. Wait where is my closet? Ok_

_found my closet now where is my suit that I love ah here it is. I like the_

_black, form-fitting suit that looks nice, very nice. Shoes. where are they?_

_Oh here they are. Keys. Where'd I put them? God this morning is going_

_to hell and on my first day of work! I can't be late. Have to be there by_

_Seven...ok its 6:30. I can make it._

**On my way to work**

_I am really bored and I don't want to fall asleep. Ooo, I'll sing, Joy to the_

_World._

Jeremiah was a bullfrog

Was a good friend of mine

I never understood a single word he said

But I helped him a-drink his wine

And he always had some mighty fine wine

Singin'... Joy to the world...

** 7am**

_Alright so I made it on time for work and I'm still over analyzing my_

_situation. I am now walking up to the building and my heart is pounding._

_Now where do I go? Damn there are so many doors. Ok, here's the_

_front desk._

"hi I'm Dana Scully. This is my first day and I have no idea where to go"

"Ok well I'll show you the way"

"by any chance, do you know who my partner is?"

"did you say your name was Dana Scully?"

"yes"

"oh, well you will be working with Fox Mulder"

"before you bring me in can you tell me what he is like so I can be ready?

ahead of time"

"he's um, different. please follow me" _Damn it, we're getting closer and_

_closer to my new partner and I'm getting more excited to show this Fox_

_Mulder who I am. She is opening the door I am ready to do this job the_

_best that I can._

"hi Agent Mulder this is Agent Scully. Now I have to go so Agent Scully,

good luck" _She walks out and I am left alone with him. I cant breath, he is_

_ahhh. So cute. Ok stop Dana I have to focus on my work._

"so what would you like to be called? Mulder or Fox?"

"Mulder. I hate being called Fox. ever since I was a kid, I have told people

to call me Mulder"

"alright then, so what is our first case about?"

"oh no, you got to ask me questions and now it's my turn"

"fine"

"what do you want to be called?"

"Scully"

"next question"

"no, I only got to ask you one question so the same goes for you and

don't we have any cases today?"

"nope, I just have to finish a report"

"and I will do what exactly?"

"I don't know. you can sit there until I finish. I will be done in about ten

minuets or so"

"then I will finish something that was supposed to be done yesterday"

"please tell me that you won't do that here"

"no it's just because the man that I am doing this for is a jerk so I am

taking my sweet ass time"

"wow I don't want to get on your bad side. If I may ask what is it about?"

"um, it's about nurture vs. nature. you know, why kids can have a great life

but then turn out to be cold blooded killers"

"so how are you doing on it so far?"

"I am almost done. Just have about a paragraph left"

"oh well I'll let you finish it" Right now I am trying to finish my paper but I

can still see Mulder smiling at me and I don't know why.

"I'm sorry is something wrong?"

"nope it's just that I've never seen a person so into their paper about

nuture vs. nature and how many pages have you written?"

"about ten"

"ok, yeah I don't have the patience's yet alone the attention span to be

able to do that"

"can you hold on? we can talk after we are both finished"

"sounds good" _So if I explain this a little clearer and then switch these_

_two paragraphs, I think this will be perfect. And if I change this word so_

_that this sentence doesn't sound like a sixth grader wrote it, this would be_

_done. Finally, it's finished. Is he done yet?_

"Mulder are you done yet?"

"yup just finished"

"well what now?"

"I don't know. Wait what is your first name?"

"It's Dana and what does that have anything to do with finding something

to do?"

"it is something to do. Do you have middle name?"

"I meant doing something productive and yes it's Katherine"

"Katherine I like that name. So your full name is Dana Katherine Scully

that's nice"

"so its 8am on a Monday and we still have nine more hours of sitting

here?"

"no we might have a case at some point today but Mondays aren't the

busiest"

"so you're saying that for some reason people don't get killed on Monday's

but on every other day?"

"no not that it's just usually in the mornings its pretty slow but mostly on

Monday's"

"huh interesting"

"so is there anything you want to do or anything that you need to do?"

"umm, nope I don't think so, but what do we do now?"

"I don't know, we could go and grab something to eat"

"Mulder its 8:30 in the morning"

"what you never eat breakfast?"

"yeah sometimes but I'm never hungry in the morning"

"well we're going out to breakfast"

"wait but are we not supposed to be doing work?"

"well only if there is no work to do"

"but there's always something to do in our line of work"

"not always. So where do you want to go to breakfast?"

"Mulder I don't think that we can"

"Scully you don't know Skinner like I do"

"fine but if Skinner finds out where we are and he gets angry, it's all on

you"

"ok, it's no different from any other day" _He sat there with the biggest grin_

_I have ever seen and I must say I rather enjoyed seeing him smile it was_

_very attractive. STOP Dana! Got to ignore that beautiful face of his oh my_

_god. Dana there you go again. STOP._

"so where do you want to go?"

"Scully it's up to you, you're new here"

**Phone Rings** _Oh thank God I need to do some work before I passout from looking at him!_

"Hello, yep we'll be there as soon as we can"

"so what's up?"

"We have a murder to solve in California" _Yes my first case I can't wait._

**ok yeah i no i didnt finish my other story but i am sooo stuck right now...so until the next chapter comes out please read this one. should i keep going or not PLEASE tell me 3**


End file.
